Greth Vlogs 2
In this video we are given a tour of Greth's new apartment. Nothing much happens aside from more introductions to Greth Vlogs. Details Details as of 9/14/18. Description: N/A Tags: N/A Video Transcript The video begins with Greth giving a tour of his room. '' Greth: "As, uh... As I mentioned, here's my room. It's a little messy right now because I haven't got a whole lot of shit really put together. There's the girlfriend's Xbox. My poor PS4 is like... in the fucking closet here." ''Greth opens the closet door. A PS4 and a white mask can be seen in a box. Greth exits the closet and begins showing the rest of his room. Greth: "Um, yeah, it's just uh- it's a pretty sick place. Got my pet guinea pig named Hella Jeff hanging down there. Got all my Blu-rays and shit over here. There's probably a lot of fan interference in the audio, that's okay." Greth walks through the hallway and begins showing some other rooms. Greth: "Got my bathroom up in here. I like to light incense because my shit smells." The video cuts ahead a bit. Greth: "I'm out of my room. Here's, like, the place. Uhh, Matt's in there, leave him alone. Here's the kitchen... You know, I mean... it's cool, I do a lot of shit in here. Um, there's our living room. We haven't really set it up. This is mostly my stuff, I'm a horrible, horrible roommate who hasn't put anything away... uh, with my bookshelf, actually. Up here you can see there's a lot of shit on it already. We got our own patio set up, and here's my favorite part - give me a sec..." The video cuts, Greth is now standing in front of a door. Greth: "So, we're back at the front door which is actually by my room. Umm, my room's right... right there. And behind that..." Greth turns around to reveal a staircase. He begins descending into a dark room. Greth: "Sorry for the darkness, give me a second..." He turns on a light and opens a door to another room. Greth: "Ba-boom. Ba-boom... Ba-boom. We got the garage, and that's my car. What's up. I've never had my own garage before, that's exciting I guess. We got the weird clown table as I call it that we're going to maybe repaint... I don't know. We got this TV stand that we have to take upstairs. I've got a lot of shit on this too because, again, I'm terrible. You got some chairs out here that we're actually probably going to leave here. Washer, dryer- the works." The video cuts once more. Greth: "Uhh, we're back in my room now. I have not showered yet today, sorry I look like shit. Uh, just thought I'd give a little intro to what's going on in my life and... I don't know, maybe next time on video I won't look so crappy. I was up till 4am talking to Tyler. Um... Yeah, that's the place... and I'll keep you guys posted about stuff that's going on, and... What I'm gonna be doing and if anything interesting happens, and uh... Hopefully I'll make another one of these soon. Maybe a little more interesting than this one. I look like fuck... Alright, guys. See you around." The video cuts forward. Greth: "Hey guys, I uh just took a shower and trimmed my beard. Uh, I guess I just wanted to make a clarification of purpose of this channel here, um... The main reason I'm doing it is not, uh... (Coughs) To expect any sort of, like, long-term viewership, or... anything really worth mentioning. Hold on, I'm get- trying to get this movie started so I can watch it after I finish this video. Uhh... fuck, hold on a second. (Laughs)" Another video cut forward. Greth: "Okay. (Laughs) Uh, I think I fixed that. Anyways, um... A major clarification of purpose here is that, uh, I don't except any sort of long-term viewership from these videos. I just wanted to, um... Really give myself and outlet where I could speak my mind and just kind of... not necessarily be creative but just give myself an outlet, because... Um, I'm going through a pretty stressful time with this whole move and like... a lot of big changes in my life, and... most of them have been positive... but it can still really... you know, uh, rack your brain. I don't know how to process new things sometimes and even though I've been living in this apartment now for... about a week, um... I'm not really entirely sure where this, uh... where this adventure is going to take me. God, I'm fucking fat. But I hope that, uh... Sorry, still trying to get my movie set up. I hope that, uh, you know maybe you guys will be interested in what I have to say and kinda showing you what I'm doing on the daily... Not literally everyday, I can't imagine I'll remember to do this everyday. But, um... Maybe I'll be interested enough in what I've got to say and what I'm doing with my life that... maybe I'll have a regular viewership amongst my friends at least. Um... I'll catch you guys on the flipside there. I'm about to watch a movie I like, uh, before work. Umm, what'd I do with the case... Ah, here it is. It's um... The Man Who Fell To Earth with David Bowie... It's, uh... actually a Japanese print because, uh... this movie was very expensive to get in English at one point and it has English audio, so there's no reason not to just get a Japanese copy. I'm getting off-topic... See you all later. Peace." Category:Videos Category:Canon videos Category:Greth Arc